


Simple & Clean

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyama has a surprise for Sakaeguchi. Something he remembered from their time in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple & Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oofuri Ship Week back in August. I posted it on Tumblr prior to joining the site and wanted to post it here as well. It was for Day 2: Trip.

Sakaeguchi lounged on the couch - bored - waiting for Suyama to get back. The two had moved in together not long after they finished college and found jobs in the same area. They had been together since the end of high school. The reason why it had taken them so long to finally make it official was because Suyama didn’t want it to get in the way of their baseball duties.

Sakaeguchi stared at the ceiling. Thinking about high school baseball, he turned on the television and turned to the news where they were displaying the scores of the day’s baseball games. He wondered how Nishiura was doing nowadays. He hoped they were doing well.

The date displayed in the corner of the screen made him realize that their sixth anniversary was coming up in a few months. “Has it really been six years already?” He questioned himself as he stared blankly at the T.V. It felt just like yesterday to him.

He heard the door open and close. “Yuuto?” He heard Suyama call out to him. He still got butterflies every time Suyama used his first name.

“In here!” He called to Suyama.

Suyama walked into the room and noticed the television was on. “What are you watching?” He asked as he sank down onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around Sakaeguchi’s shoulders and Sakaeguchi leaned comfortably into Suyama’s side. His head resting on Suyama’s shoulder.

“Looking at the high school baseball scores.”

“Oh, is Nishiura on there?” He asked curiously.

“I haven’t seen them yet.”

Suyama hummed in thought. “You know… speaking of Nishiura…” Sakaeguchi lifted his head and looked at Suyama. “Do you remember that time when we were talking about fantasies…?” Suyama looked like he was trying not to laugh at the thought.

Sakaeguchi, however, laughed loudly at the thought. “Yeah! Why?”

“Well… I seem to remember that your fantasy was a luxury cruise with Halle Berry,” Suyama smirked slightly.

Sakaeguchi covered his face in embarrassment. “You still remember that? That was years ago!”

Suyama laughed this time. “Yeah well sometimes I find that I’m able to remember the most random things.” Though it was probably because it had to do with Sakaeguchi that he remembered what was said that day.

“I can’t believe this…” Sakaeguchi mumbled but there was still a smile on his face.

“Now…” Suyama smiled brightly. He dug in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “I know I’m not Halle Berry, and I wasn’t able to reserve the whole ship for just the two of us, but-”

“You didn’t…” Sakaeguchi’s eyes widened as he grabbed the envelope out of Suyama’s hand and tore it open. He pulled out two cruise line tickets.

“Happy early anniversary!”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Sakaeguchi said staring wide eyed at Suyama.

Suyama shrugged. “Oh just every day…” He said giving Sakaeguchi a quick kiss on the lips. “So you like it?”

“Like it?” Sakaeguchi asked in disbelief. He pulled Suyama into another kiss, and Suyama immediately wrapped his arms around Sakaeguchi’s waist. When he pulled away, he smiled. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments would be appreciated. You guys are the ones that read it so any suggestions would be really appreciated :)


End file.
